Crottes de Vaches
by Yoshimunchakoopas
Summary: Annabeth était en retard. C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait très rarement, et, quand ça lui arrivait, elle paniquait. Elle courait le plus vite possible, dans la rue, vers son école. Quelqu'un qui savait qui était Annabeth aurait pu croire qu'elle était poursuivie par une créature maléfique tout droit sortie du Tartare, à l'angoisse qu'on lisait dans ses yeux et la vitesse qu


Annabeth était en retard. C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait très rarement, et, quand ça lui arrivait, elle paniquait.

Elle courait le plus vite possible, dans la rue, vers son école. Quelqu'un qui savait qui était Annabeth aurait pu croire qu'elle était poursuivie par une créature maléfique tout droit sortie du Tartare, à l'angoisse qu'on lisait dans ses yeux et la vitesse qu'elle s'obligeait à maintenir, mais ceux qui la connaissaient réellement auraient compris. Elle n'aurait jamais paniqué autant pour un monstre : alors elle était en retard.

Elle courait, courait encore, puis soudain s'arrêta. Étouffant un juron, elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle avait bien marché dans une crotte. Une crotte de vache, énorme, malodorante, posée comme un cadeau sur un trottoir au beau milieu de San Francisco.

Elle essuya le mieux possible son pied en pestant en grec ancien, puis fonça vers son école.

Un autre jour, elle se promenait avec ses petits frères, et faisait plus attention à eux qu'aux endroits où elle mettait les pieds. Truc et Machin ont ri comme des fous quand ils ont vu qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué à temps la crotte qui avait fleuri mystérieusement à ses pieds.

-Des crottins de vaches? Répéta son père d'un air incrédule. À San Francisco?

-Je sais, Papa, c'est vraiment rageant. Et comme par hasard, c'est sur moi que ça tombe.

-Annabeth, tu es maudite! Lança Truc en rigolant.

-C'est toi qui est ma malédiction, répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Il n'a peut être pas tort, fit sa belle-mère d'un air songeur. Tu ne t'étais pas disputée avec... (Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel) la belle-mère de ta mère, l'année dernière?

Annabeth, bouche bée, lâcha sa fourchette qui tomba dans son assiette.

-C'est ça ! C'est tellement quelque chose qu'elle ferait !

-Euh... Qui ferait quoi?

-Et quel est le rapport entre la maman d'Annabeth et des crottes de vaches?

Annabeth, son père et sa belle-mère s'échangèrent des regards nerveux. Ses deux frères n'étaient pas au courant de la branche divine de sa famille -bien sûr, puisqu'ils habitaient avec une demi-déesse, ils avaient compris qu'elle n'était pas "normale" et que la magie était réelle, mais Annabeth disait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour savoir qu'elle était née d'une idée d'Athéna.

-J'ai une... (Annabeth réfléchit à quel mot utiliser) Grande-tante, du côté de ma mère, qui dit adorer notre famille. Elle dit qu'elle veut que notre famille reste soudée et unie. Sauf qu'elle n'aime que les familles parfaites : elle a jeté... Elle a renié un de ses enfants seulement parce qu'il est difforme.

-Mais c'est horrible !

-Et moi, elle me disait qu'elle voulait m'aider dans la vie, mais je lui ai clairement dit qu'elle pouvait aller se faire voir.

-Sérieux ?!

-Mais le problème, c'est que son animal sacré, enfin, son animal préféré c'est la vache. Elle en a plein.

-Et elle mettrait des crottes de vaches là où tu marches ?

-Elle est folle !

-Les membres de la famille d'Annabeth sont... (Son père aussi cherchait ses mots) susceptibles. Alors je suppose qu'on ne les insulte pas gratuitement...

-On s'en fiche, sa tante, elle peut pas nous entendre !

-Annabeth ne mérite pas des crottes de vaches !

-Elle est géniale et elle a une casquette qui rend invisible !

Le soir même, quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, elle vit la plus grosse crotte de vache qu'elle n'avait jamais vue... Sur son oreiller.

Juste à côté, il y avait un papier, sur lequel étaient tracés dans une écriture de femme, très élégante :

 _Le seul lien qu'il y a entre toi et moi, c'est l'affront que tu m'as fait l'été dernier..._

 _Ta grande-tante, sérieusement ?_

Annabeth prit le papier et le chiffonna rageusement.

-Votre famille est pourrie jusqu'à l'os, dit elle rageusement. Ma mère est Athéna, et avec mon père et mes frères, c'est ma seule famille.


End file.
